Due to the high integration density of contemporary computer memory chips, individual memory cell structures may be small enough to be vulnerable to temperature effects, neighboring cell structure activity, cosmic rays and/or alpha particle emissions. The errors caused by these phenomena are considered “soft errors” that may be corrected via “memory scrubbing”. Memory scrubbing may involve reading from each memory location, correcting bit errors (if any) with an error-correcting code (ECC), and writing the corrected data back to the same location. Certain types of high end servers may attempt to guarantee memory scrubbing to occur on a periodic basis such as every twenty-four hours. Meeting such a guarantee, however, may prevent the memory subsystem from entering reduced power states (e.g., Advanced Configuration and Power Interface/ACPI package C-states in which the memory subsystem clock is deactivated) for extended periods of time. As a result, power consumption may be negatively impacted. Moreover, conventional memory scrubbing solutions may be unaware of missed scrub operations due to the scrub scheduling logic being located in the portion of the memory subsystem that enters the reduced power state.